I'm Not In Love
by Sailor Fantasy
Summary: WKSM SchuldichxUsagi Usagi is heartbroken over her recent 'permanent' breakup with Mamoru, and the girls decide to take her clubbing. Things go smoothly, and almost everyone is enjoying themselves. So why does Usagi wake up in another man's bed? Ch.4 up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Not In Love a.k.a Toxic  
  
by Sailor Fantasy  
  
Prologue: Heartbreak  
  
Summary: WK/SM SchuldichxUsagi Usagi is heartbroken over her recent 'permanent' breakup with Mamoru, and the girls decide to take her clubbing. Things go smoothly, and almost everyone is enjoying themselves. So why does Usagi wake up in another man's bed?  
  
Disclaimer: *running around with little devil-horned Omis flying around her head* Okay, Okay! I don't own! I DON'T OWN!  
  
AN: Hey readers! (waves happily to reviewers). This is my first angst story, and hopefully it gets lots and lots of reviews so I can write a lot more. This is more of a test chapter than anything, and hopefully you can enjoy it. I put a lot of work into this, so just let me know how you feel, kay? I was partially inspired by Enrique's new song "I'm Not In Love," and my muse's new dark thoughts. So you can thank Leirbag-kun for this. His email address is Phantiazm@aol.com. Also, I was inspired by dark themes in Sailor Ronin Usa-chan's fic "Cold Love, Twisted Love," and Tenshi no Nozomi's "Sepia and Grey". Those two stories really rocked my hyper, happy, giddy attitude into a more serious approach...in a good way. So you can thank them too.  
  
Warnings: Dark themes. Implied unconsensual sex.  
  
Special Dedications: Leirbag-kun, Shavon-chan, Rosaura-chan, Courtney-chan, and Jenny-chan. Also... Dream_Fairy06 for being a good listener and great pre-reader... also the one to point out to me that Schuldich's eyes are actually BLUE! Yes, BLUE! NOT GREEN!!! DAMN IT!!  
  
Quote of the Update: I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? ~Brittany Spears--Toxic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi groaned, opening her eyes slowly to the dark room. Her whole body was tired, and there was a queer numbness between her legs. Long blonde strands hid here and there between the sheets, confessing that her hair was now out of her normal odangoes. Her bright blue eyes stared out up at the ceiling, her shoulders aching for some reason. Where was she? She scrunched up her nose, trying to remember what exactly she had done last night. Surely, this couldn't have been one of the girl's houses... none of them had plain white walls like this. And she was quite sure none of them had such a soft bed either.  
  
Giving into the urge finally, she pulled at her arms to bring them into a normal position. They just bounced back towards the headboard, a dark tinkling making it known that handcuffs were holding her down. Usagi's eyes widened. What exactly HAD she been doing last night?!  
  
"The question isn't exactly 'what', Liebe," a new voice drawled in, causing Usagi to snap her head towards the new light of a doorway. A shadow stood in it, tall and lanky, a bunch of wild hair blowing in an unseen wind. Though the darkness covered him, Usagi could tell there were glittering blue eyes sparkling behind those long bangs that could've been easily mistaken for green. She blinked, trying to adjust to the light. Who was this guy? "The question is not what..." he repeated, revealing pearly whites in a malicious smile. "But more like 'who'." From his accent, she could also easily tell this was a foreigner. But that exactly wasn't the foremost thing on her mind right then. Her eyes bugged out, as she took in the rest of her body, pleading with fate that she didn't do what she was thinking she did.  
  
Nope, she was stark naked. She did it. Usagi let out a startled, heart wrenched sob. What had she DONE?  
  
The foreign man laughed, as if he could read her thoughts. "What's wrong, liebe? Did not enjoy the night as much as I thought you did?" His eyes glinted, and Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief as all the memories of the night before tumbled into her mind.  
  
Mamoru had broken up with her...again. This time, he had said, was for good. He couldn't deal with an immature teenager like her, that still acted like she was still in junior high. He needed a real woman, a real woman that would please him the way only a grown woman could. And that was where some woman named Manx came in.  
  
And of course, the girls had all supported her, even offered to "Kick that tuxedo peguin's ASS!", as Mako-chan had kindly put it. Usagi had automatically revoked the act. But Minako had put out a much more productive plan than that utterly tempting but deliquent one. She cleverly suggested, with that devil wink of hers, that since she no longer had a boyfriend, that perhaps they could fill that gap with a new one! Almost everyone had agreed, and took much prompting to get Usagi to agree to going to some club with them. Not to find a boyfriend, she had told them, but to get that 'jerk' Mamoru, out of her mind. Even Ami, 'innocent' girl genuis, had her small hand in the events. She made them all fake IDs, and in each picture a remarkably good picture of them stood out, all looking about 3 years older.  
  
When they had gotten to the club---some place called "Midnight Star"---the girls were instantly seperated, either picked up by some hot bishounen or drawn to the dance floor. Usagi, however, found her way to the bar, and knowing just a little bit about alcohol, ordered a virgin strawberry daquiri. A deep, husky, nasal voice almost instantly objected, ordering her a Sex on the Beach instead.  
  
That was where this bishounen gaijin came in.  
  
He had flirted endlessly with her, asking her about things she shouldn't know about in his flawless Japanese. Her, being much too inexperienced with this type of thing, had a constant blush upon her cheeks, nervously gulping down her alcohol laced drink when he asked a too personal question.  
  
He told her about himself; he was German, orphaned, and had three companions he considered his only friends. He snickered when he mentioned one certain one, a stiff, stick-in-his-ass named Brad. Usagi, a bit tipsy, giggled along with him. Funny how no other men approached her last night, especially in the outfit Minako had picked out for her. Tight, black leather halter and mini-skirt, with black leather boots; complete with a black leather choker with a silver buckle. They even went as far as adding in black ribbons to her odagoes and dark lipstick and mascara. Usagi had to admit, she did look good. What was even funnier, was that none of the girls approached her either; not even had once checked up on her.  
  
And so the man talked more of himself. How he was constantly fighting with someone named Weiss, how he was part of a group named Schwarz, how he---and Usagi had giggled at this---was a telepath, and how he was reading her mind right then. Usagi had giddily replied that he had obviously had one too many, that he desperately needed to put down his drink. He laughed outright, and continued on with his life story.  
  
And then---which shocked Usagi into oblivion---he began to tell her *her* life story.  
  
He told her how he pitied her, that her whole life had to be predetermined. That he lived his life as a rogue, that he could have never lived as Fate's doormat as she had. How he laughed at her when he read her mind about her life as 'Sailor Moon', how Estet and Rosenkreuz had been so, so much worse than getting banged up by some monster that resembled what some guy named Masafumi had created. How he would've rid himself Mamoru long ago, wouldn't be going through the crap she was going through now...  
  
And then, abruptly, asked her if she would like to be rid of all that destiny crap. To be free of both fate and destiny... of her responsibilities both at home, and her sailor duties, of her very demanding parents, of her life before this one...  
  
To be free of Mamoru.  
  
Not hesitant, she had said yes. Why should she say no, when her purpose here was to find someone to replace Mamoru? And so she had went with him...  
  
"And had the wildest time of your entire existance, both before and present," the redhead finished, working a sadist smirk. "I must say, your Mamo-chan is a fool. You're a pretty good lay, for being a virgin. I personally would've had taken your innocence from you before getting with that Weiss' bitch." He flashed a devil-may-care smirk at her that drew shivers up her up her spine. "Ah, but then, he is not me, and it is with me you are with tonight."  
  
He spoke with a poetic fluidity, one that would've normally turned Usagi's heart into chocolate melt. But no, this had the complete opposite. Inside, she crumpled. She would've curled up, but her arms were still bound. Instead, tears streaked their way down her pale cheeks, running mascara down them.  
  
She had given her virginity to this man. And she could never take it back. She could barely hold back the sob in her throat. A man she barely knew, some guy she just met at a club...who could've very much have been some sort of murderer, rapist, mental patient...some sort of old enemy in disguise... and she had come willingly into his car, his home, his bed....  
  
And not for the first time that night, she felt very foolish. She didn't deserve to be a Sailor senshi. She didn't deserve to be a princess. She didn't deserve to be future queen of the world. She didn't deserve to even be Mamoru's ex. He had been right. Who would want to be with some immature teenager that acted like a child dealing with her first kiss? She couldn't even hold a drink...  
  
A desperate laugh bubbled in her throat at that, more tears following the previous ones. This just wasn't happening to her. This was some sort of horrid nightmare... and when she woke up, her Mamo-chan would be there to pick up her broken pieces. And her sailor senshi would be there to make her smile and laugh. And Rei- chan would say "Silly Odango-chan! It was only a dream!" And she would laugh some more when she woke up. So why wasn't she waking up?  
  
In the back of her mind, she could feel someone laughing with her.  
  
~~~~~****~~~~~~  
  
So how was it? Should I continue? Please Review!  
  
gaijin=foreigner(?) Leibe: Love 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Not In Love  
  
by Sailor Fantasy  
  
Chapter 2: Motives Revealed?  
  
Disclaimer: A pencil with eraser bought from Staples? 10 cents. A scientific calculator bought from Lehman College bookstore? $15.49. Being  
able to have every Sailor Moon* and Weiss Kreuz* item on the market and having unconditional ownership over them? Priceless. Mastercard*, gets  
you anything and anywhere. Get your Mastercard* today.  
  
* We don't own.  
  
AN: Well, since we got such a positive response, I decided to go along with the story. Now, a few of you have taken notice that this story is slightly similar to Aideen Legacy-sama's Love For Fun. I'm telling you now, as much as I am extremely flattered (*holds up sign and bows considerably low* We love your work, Aideen-sama!), this story will not be going into that direction...at all, I think. This is a pretty deep story, one that involves much using, abusing, and Mamoru bashing, which, of course, is probably the only thing me and Aideen-sama have in common. Aideen- sama===experienced, better writer. Fantasy-chan====err... crap literate artist? . I'll try to update all my stories by the end of this month, but no promises people. I got three younger brothers, one little sister, two half younger brothers, and two more half younger sisters I have to take care of. Plus, not to mention My half older brothers and sisters that are always bugging me, but thank God are never here.  
  
AN to Dream Fairy: Gomen I haven't emailed you back yet, my okassan (grr...) Has changed my password to my screenname on AOL, and now I can't get into my account.... grrr... baka Okaasan! *sigh* But, I did get your email... and though I can't remember what most of it said right now, hopefully I'll remember it soon, hmm? *sweatdrop* Ah... I think it mentioned our idea of a Joint Fic, correct? Just to let you know, it'll be my first J.F. too, and if you need more time to think about it, it's definitely all right. Meanwhile, I have to go find myself a new way to get a screenname with a free email account...hmm... Wonder if I can get MiGente...  
  
AN to Sailor Ronin Usa-chan: Hai, I know... several people have mentioned that this story reminds them of Love For Fun. But I want to scream and say "Don't insult her like that!" LOL. According to my muse, Leirbag Rex-kun no baka, this chapter is much better than the first, but still shorter than any chapter I have ever written... I have read your version of Love for Fun, and enjoyed it immensely. When are you planning to get the second chapter out, hmm? Ah, yes. Schu-honey is a bit OOC in the first chapter, but we'll see why in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Language. Some blood, but not much.  
  
Quote of the Update: I'm Bad! I know it! I'll shake my booty to show it!  
  
*** He was staring at her.  
  
Usagi didn't know whether to be suspicious or angry—whether to ask what the hell was he doing or yell at him to get the hell out of here, was the question. But neither left her lips, as she just set her lips in a firm line, determined not to think anything. After all, telepathy did give people unfair advantages, and if she was absolutely thoughtless, perhaps she could gain some weird upper hand...  
  
But despite that, Usagi wished her senshi would save her, could save her. She needed help. But she knew it was already too late. The sin had been committed, and now...  
  
'Aww...liebe, you shouldn't act so depressed. It's not like you,' a husky voice in her mind, chuckling in the deep recesses of her mind.  
  
It was then Usagi snapped. She couldn't take it anymore! "Who do you think you are?!" she cried out, throwing her pillow in his direction. He had long since unhandcuffed her, and it had taken a while to make her mind realize she was free from all the bonds that had held her down. Schuldich ducked and laughed outright, his voice carrying through the room and echoing in Usagi's ear 10 times as louder. She winced. "Who are you to tell me how I'm like, jerk!? Stop reading my mind! You don't even know me!"  
  
Schuldich laughed again, albeit more mockingly. "I know more about you than you do yourself, chibi koneko-hime."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Usagi snarled, glaring at him through tears. That name was only reserved for people who cared for her; who loved her.  
  
"But liebe, who's to say that I don't care for you?" Schuldich purred, crawling towards the scared youth. Usagi began to back away, but he was too quick for her. Usagi yelped as she was slammed gently into the headboard, and found herself staring into mocking stormy blue eyes. Her eyelids shadowed her eyes, hoping to control her feelings and hide her thoughts. She did not want this. She did not want *him*. So why was her heart beating so fast?  
  
"Maybe, just perhaps... your body is telling itself something that your mind is not aware of yet..." he seductively purred, taking the final inch closer and kissing her softly. The girl yelped and fought to get away, only to be stopped when he wrapped his hands around her small frame and around her arms. He smiled against her lips.  
  
'You are mine, liebe.'  
  
Usagi panicked. What the hell was he doing? Why was he doing this to her for?! Vaguely, she put a mental note away to kill Minako and the girls when she got back home... if she got back home. She groaned, and seeing this as a very welcoming opportunity, Schuldich shoved his tongue into her mouth. Usagi choked. So this was it.... he only wanted her for sex! This bastard was going to rape her! Bile was rising quickly in her throat, and threatening to be released. So, faced with no other positive alternatives, Usagi did the only thing a rabbit would do when faced with danger.  
  
She bit the hell out of him.  
  
He roared, jumping back from her just as last night's drinks and club crackers made friends with his silk emerald sheets... His *favorite* silk emerald sheets that he had paid over five hundred dollars for. He was more than pissed.  
  
"What the fuck was that for!?" he rasped, tongue throbbing and more than possibly leaking with blood. Damn, this bunny rabbit had *fangs*. Discontent rose inside of him as he watched her throw up more on his emerald silk sheets. She had no more food to throw up now; all that was coming up now was stomach fluids. He scowled faintly. From what he had heard from Nagi, and from past experiences of hangovers, that was bad for your teeth. "Stop."  
  
She gagged, feeling a little more than queasy, but still having nothing more to throw up. He sighed as he walked over, patting her back. "It's all right liebe," he muttered, hand trailing up her back and brushing over her neck. He nearly jerked his hand away. She was burning up! "Fever, liebe?" he teased, but stopped when she looked up at him with blank, hollow eyes. He tried to search her head for some sort of thought, but came back with none. He bit his lip, crushing the emotion threatening to make itself known. No, he was not worried over this girl... he was only feeling this way because of what she could be offering him. Right.  
  
'Nagi,' he mentally called, not wanting to bother the clairvoyant for the simple fact that he would just tell Schuldich to deal with it. 'Nagi, come.'  
  
'What is it?' the boy snapped. Obviously Schuldich had interrupted some sort of hacking challenge. Schuldich smirked.  
  
'Liebe here has a high fever. Come take care of her while I dry clean my sheets,' he ordered, stroking her blonde hair. As much as he usually tyrannized Nagi around to do his laundry (and other dirty things), he would not trust the kid with his expensive sheets. Lord knew the kid would purposely destroy them with his powers. Usagi just looked up at him blankly. What had happened to her to make her like this? Finally, she opened her mouth, and Schuldich bent down to listen.  
  
"Your blood..." she whispered, still staring with spit and vomit trailing down her chin in a thin line. "It's....I can taste your blood...:" And with that dramatic last line, she passed out. Schuldich nearly rolled his eyes. Like he didn't have his own metallic taste to worry about. That was his damn tongue!...This was Farfie's type of thing!  
  
'Why should I? She's your fucktoy,' Nagi answered smoothly, almost coldly. Schuldich frowned. That boy was growing up to be more and more like Brad everyday. Why couldn't he be more like Schuldich, hmm? He was a pretty good role model if you looked past the obsessive drinking, smoking, wild hairdo, sex...and mind reading and...  
  
'Because this fucktoy will get us a seat at her throne,' replied Schuldich, beginning to snatch the dirtied sheets. 'And unless you was to be my personal shoe licker, get your ass down here now!'  
  
Mental grumbles could be heard as the boy aversely assented, but Schuldich ignored it. Gathering up all his sheets, he stood up... only to feel some wet stuff on his pajama pants.  
  
'Shit! She got my pants!' Another expensive silk belonging ruined. This girl was becoming more trouble than she was—  
  
No. These sheets and PJs were nothing worth more than that throne. At that thought, Schuldich smirked as he walked out of the room, his mind searching Nagi's out. Nagi was right around the opposite corner, so that he wouldn't have to run into the boy and risk his sarcastic smart-ass remarks on his pants. After all, Schuldich did have a reputation to live up to... future king or not.  
  
'Long live King Schuldich...hmm... I think I like the sound of that,' he concluded, his smirk growing all the wider. 'Or better yet... Schuldich the Great, the King who lived!... Maybe that too... Oomph!'  
  
Schuldich had run into something that very much felt like a wall...something that would be reincarnated to be a wall, if Schuldich didn't say so himself. Brad Crawford stood above him, in all his noble air. Schuldich knew something smelt funny, when he had turned that corner. Was it Crawford's natural aura, or was it the cologne he used? Schuldich made a mental note to ask later.  
  
"Schuldich," the man seemed to bellow in his normal tone, as Schuldich slightly winced from the still apparent hangover. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Laundry day?" Schuldich shot back, pulling himself off the floor. "You can tell the future, Braddy boy. You tell me."  
  
"The girl.... she is fragile," Brad observed, though Schuldich knew Brad never met the girl. He watched as Brad slightly tilted his head and narrow his eyes. Schuldich rolled his eyes. There he goes, into that 'new vision' crap.  
  
"And?" Schuldich wanted to know.  
  
It was a while until Brad spoke again. He narrowed his eyes even more at schuldich, pushing up his glasses with his forefinger. "Do not break her, Schuldich. We lost a chance at immortality once, don't screw it up for us again."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, oh grand leader," Schuldich sneered, watching out of the corner of his eye as Brad walked from him. "You just mind your part of the deal, all right?"  
  
"Of course," came the dry answer. And with that, Brad Crawford disappeared out of the hall and around the corner. Once out of Crawford's sight, Schuldich shivered. That man gave him the heebie jeebies, with his fortune telling and all. Kind of reminded him of that American television psychic lady, Ms. Cleo. But other than that, Schuldich kept his little smirk playing on his lips. The day started off bad, but good luck things did tend to happen to bad people... it came with the job of being the villain.  
  
But at times like this, when you had to be very delicate with the situations (especially when luck was the only thing you had...) things more than often led in the wrong direction, *especially* if you're the villain...and it was at these times where Crawford would pull the strings he knew he had and amaze Schuldich by pulling these evil deeds off. Though he would never admit it, Schuldich admired Brad Crawford.  
  
I mean...  
  
How many people claimed to ever get to fool and sleep with the guardian of time?  
  
***  
  
How was that? Let me know, kay? Now who expected the guardian of time Setsuna-chan to be in on this? Poor Setsuna! Hope everyone enjoys the Easter break! 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Not in Love

by Sailor Fantasy

Chapter 3: The Love of His Life

Disclaimer: We're off to see the lawyers, the livid lawyers of SailorMonandWeiss Kreuz, to claim that we don't own them and yes it's true...!

AN: whistles innocently Hello readers.... surely you haven't missed me, it was a short vacation, afterall. silence Aw, c'mon, it wasn't that long! More silence....Fine, I apologize. But from some of you guys I earned an apology as well! The "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE" and "THERE WILL BE NO MERCY" notes in my e-mails scared my mom, my muses, and most importantly, me. You guys managed to scare me into writing another chapter, thank you very much. glares.

AN2: ....There will be mercy now, right?

Dedications and Thanks: To all my reviewers, esp. my fave author, Tenshi no Nozomi-sama, Saris yui, Concrete Angel-sama, and Aideen-sama!...As for firehedgehog, your review made me die. Laughing. Really. Maybe she is pregnant...? Hmm...

Warnings: No Usagi POV in this chap, sorry guys. The norm applies... and excitable Ami and Omi. This is pretty long.

Reminders: Please Review! Helps me write a lot faster!

"Ah... a toast to my new queen."

Manx smiled as the glass tipped towards hers, causing it to 'clink!' with the delight of the lovers. Darien Shields. Mamoru Chiba Takatori. She remembered him well. It was amazing that he was still alive after all these years after betraying Estet for her. Of course, she wasn't one to mix pleasure with business, but with Mamoru, it was a whole different story. He was a mature young man, though much younger than her. She knew of him when he was a bit younger, when his 'father' was still alive.

Manx sighed. His 'father'. The one who truly held her heart.

"Manx?"

Raising up her glass to her lips, she allowed the red thick liquid down her throat. She licked her lips seductively before gaining eye contact with him. "Yes, Mamoru-kun?"

He had nearly blushed; nearly. He gained control of himself in time however, though he couldn't help but feel just a bit like he was in high school again...dating his favorite teacher. He quirked a grin at the thought, but died it down when he realized what he was just thinking. High school. Usagi.

He lowered his eyes down to the glass. No, he didn't want to think about her. Not anymore.

"Mamoru-kun?" The woman of his dreams held his other hand in hers. "Is there something the matter?"

Mamoru looked into her eyes, almost confused. The woman of his dreams. Not the love of his life. That had been reserved for Usagi. Had been, at least.

Until his most recent dreams changed all of that.

"Mamoru-kun, daijoubu–?"

"Daijoubu," he cut her off shortly. Then, more gently—"I'm fine."

Her bright eyes were still troubled, but didn't comment anymore than that. If she had been Usagi, he would've never heard the end of it. Perhaps, then, this would be a better relationship. No immature high school girls glomping him left and right. No more Usagi.

And for some reason, that one thought hurt more than any youma blow.

"Hmmm... I have been wondering something, Manx-chan." He put on his best dashing and charming smile while he twirled a spoon expertly in his fingers. Twirling a cane all the time just gave you that habit.

"And what would that be, Mamoru-kun?" replied Manx smoothly, taking another sip of wine.

"If..." Mamoru bit his bottom lip. Hard. "If..."

Hard. Why should asking this be so hard for him? He was a handsome, smooth guy, wasn't he? That's what Usagi used to always tell him. Yeah. Usagi. Usagi used to always tell him things like that.

"Mamoru-kun, your lip is bleeding." Her tone was both amused and concerned.

Mamoru ignored her. "If you'd be my bride," he blurted.

There was a stunned silence. Young lovers at other tables who heard the confession "'aw'ed" and blushed prettily at each other.

Older, more experienced lovers glanced at each other meaningfully, as if to say, "Wasn't she worth enough to get on bended knee?"

If one were bold enough to ask, Mamoru was sure he would've answered, "Because she is not Usagi." And that would've ruined everything between him and Manx. And the future as well. He couldn't take those risks, and prayed to every god and goddess he knew that no one ask.

Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately, no one had the chance to ask.

Because half the restaurant blew up into smithereens seconds later.

"It has been done."

A raspy voice. A voice filled with bloodlust. A voice filled with unlimited death wishes to all that surrounded him. All, except, his only family. His few teammates...dare he even call them friends? They had been together. Ever since Estet. Ever since they brought him in...kicking and screaming...

"Are you sure? You've planted everything everywhere Nagi had stated?"

"Hai. The first task has been taken care of."

"Very well." Brad Crawford handed over wrapped article to Farfarello, who took it into his hand all too gracefully. "You know the next step, take care of it quickly. Of course, leave no evidence behind."

"Hai."

Brad Crawford nodded, dismissing the young man of his presence. He was a man who knew what he wanted and always got it, no matter what. Turning back to his desk and looking quite contemplative, Brad turned on his computer and dialed a very familiar number on his personal phone and pressed the 'speaker' button.

There was silence for a moment before the room was filled with the phone ringing. Brad waited for the person home to pick up.

"Hello?"

Brad smirked. It had been awhile since he had gotten to play with a woman's heart, awhile longer since he had played with a clever woman's heart. But this woman, like every other woman, played right into his hands. Being the guardian of time seemed to just enhance her wisdom just a bit, but not enough to outsmart the best precognitive Estet had to offer. "Why, hello, Setsuna-chan. What a pleasantry, hearing your voice tonight."

Did we mention how good of an actor he was? He could've given Schuldich a run for his money.

"Oh, Brad-darling." Her voice seemed distressed, but even then Brad had to admit that it still had that musical tone to it... the one she always seemed to have. "How wonderful to hear from you."

"And you too. Are we still on for tonight?"

Her tone became more troubled, and Brad couldn't help but smirk more. "No... I believe not. The restaurant you reserved us to... it wouldn't have been called 'Seaside Shore', would it?"

"Why, actually it was. If I remember correctly, weren't your friends to meet us there?" Brad heard an intake of breath, and then there was silence. And more silence.

He knew she was unnerved. That was how it was to be, it had already happened in his vision. And though he wished to rush this and get on to better things—like work—he had to be patient. Patience was an important factor in this game of his—of Schwarz—and in order to win, he would have to wait his turn on the chessboard.

There was more silence. Crawford waited. Finally, she exhaled, and Brad knew if he had put his ear close enough to the speaker, he could've heard her sniffle.

"Brad, dear, I am going to have to call you back. All right?" Her voice box was tightened, he knew. After she got off the phone, she was going to try to call her teammates cell phones, get the busy tone, and break down and cry. Cry and cry and cry. It was normally a Farfarello thing to watch people suffer, but for some odd reason, the thought put an evil grin onto his face. Crying, crying, crying....

"All right. Please, if there is something wrong..."

"I'll call you. Goodbye, Brad." She hung up. Crawford pressed the speaker button again, to ensure that it was off. He enjoyed the moment for the time being, and toyed with the idea with killing the Guardian of Time while she was in her emotional state. But no, he couldn't... he would have to be patient. Sighing, and taking a deep breath, Crawford reached for the phone once more and dialed yet another number. He pressed two fingers to the top of his forehead, knowing the headache that would proceed right after the call.

"Yo."

"Schuldich," Crawford started irritably, his former good mood gone. "How is the girl?"

"Nagi-kins says she'll be fine within an hour or two. Needs some soup... her fever has dropped." He paused, and what sounded like a dry cleaner bleeped. "Say, since we're on the topic of the girl, how long is this charade supposed to last?"

"You need not worry about it, Schuldich. You may be the key player in this game, but I am the puppeteer. I hold all the strings... don't forget it."

He heard a snort from Schuldich's side. "You're just upset because your girl-toy isn't as cute as mine." A snicker. "How is she anyway? Traumatizing over her friends yet?"

"Actually, yes, not that it is any of your concern. The first task was carried out successfully."

"And the kitten and Takatori guy?"

Crawford smirked, glass glinting madly. "Taken care of. We wouldn't want any obstacles in our way. That includes any Sailor Scout mascots and...." He frowned. "Weiss."

There was a slight burst of laughter. "We even get to see the kittens again? How wonderful. I'm sure they've missed us." A strict pause. "We'll have our chance, right?" Schuldich's voice had an edge to it, a desperate edge. "For revenge?" He wanted to get back at Weiss so badly, so much... he'd do anything. Anything. Crawford pretty much felt the same way.

Revenge? Revenge was a dish best served cold. Yes, Brad could deal with that. "Of course." Crawford checked his watch. "I must be going, Schuldich. I do not have all day to hear your rants on the injustice of Weiss."

"Oh, Brad-babe, you know you like them. It's only a matter of time until I have you begging on my doorstep with a riding crop and—"

Crawford hung up. Taking out a pill bottle, Crawford popped an aspirin. Stupid Schuldich and his headache inducing innuedos.

Ami Mizuno was not one to give into fatuous actions.

In fact, she was the least likely out of all the Sailor Scouts to do something foolish without thinking. With this logic, one would figure that brainy Ami would know better than to down more than three bottles of liquor within an hour.

The same went with Omi Tsukinyo.

Out of clumsy Ken, flirty Yohji, and cold Aya-kun (not -chan), Omi was the most reasonable. The brainiest, the one to think out his emotions before acting upon them. It was why he was their tactical leader, why he was the basic leader of Kritiker at the moment.

So you can obviously see the reasoning, ladies and gentlemen, behind Tsukinyo Omi and Mizuno Ami being at each others throats after just waking up next to each other stark naked.

Ami was livid. "What were you doing at a club anyway, Tsukinyo?!"

Omi was infuriated. "I could be asking you the same thing Mizuno!"

They were both on opposite sides of the room, both holding their own respective sheets close to their naked forms. They had nothing else to hide in, other than the torn clothes littered all upon the floor. There were no polite suffixes added on, as they would use in school. They would not pretend they were okay on mutual grounds only because they hated one another.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, they had done the deed. And the rest of Weiss and Aino Minako were hearing the aftermath out on the other side of the door.

"Pervert!" Ami howled, blushing brightly still. As soon as she had woken up, her memories of last night came quickly after. And with it a scream of "HENTAI!" filled the building. Which reminded her... "You echii! Hentai! Pervert!"

"Urusai!" Omi snapped, suffering from a sever hangover topped with a migraine. "Just shut the hell up!" It wasn't like him, to use language with anyone, especially girls. But with this know-it- all...

"Don't tell me to shut up, you bastard!" It wasn't like her, Ami Mizuno, to spurt out dialogue with curses and insults at anyone, not even her more than suggestive friends Makoto and Minako. But with this cocky twit....

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Both yelled simultaneously.

On the other side of the door, both Minako and Yohji grinned at each other, while Ken blushed brightly as Aya-kun walked away, shaking his head.

"At least we didn't have to go through that mess, ne?" commented Yohji, grinning.

"We almost did, remember?" said Minako, glancing at an unhappy Ken.

"It never happened," Ken snapped, glaring at the two. Yohji tsk'ed.

"Denial is not just an ocean," quipped Minako, causing sweatdrops to both Ken and Yohji.

"A river, you mean," said Yohji, ignoring the Look Ken was giving him.

"A river, yeah," said Minako flippantly. She looked at both of them expectantly. "Well, we've now figured out which girl is in there, but now... now where are the others I was hanging out with? Did you guys see them?"

"I don't really remember," admitted Ken. "Only the black haired one." His eye twitched. Yeah, he remembered that one all right. She had stepped on his foot....twelve times.

"I saw that pretty brunette one leave with someone," piped up Yohji helpfully. "While you and Ken-kun were—"

"Shut up!" Ken roared, blushing red. Thus followed a loud argument, with explosive language.

Minako sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, very worried. How could this had happened? Of course, Rei and Makoto could handle themselves, but Usagi? What had gotten into her? She was supposed to be watching over Usagi, but when Yohji and Ken-kun had come over....

She had known for a fact that Usagi wasn't one for clubs—hell Ami wasn't one for clubs, and the situation Ami was in now could be more disastrous for Usagi and....

Minako sighed again. She just hoped her friend was all right.

"Minako!" Ami half yelled, half said in a normal tone, wearing a pair of Omi's pants and a T-shirt. "What are you doing? Put on some descent clothes!"

Minako looked down at Yohji's dress shirt and blushed. "Oops?"

"Where is Usagi?" Ami asked, a bit harshly, eyes searching the halls. "Is she here too?"

"No, she's not here, and her cell phone and communicator are off." Minako thought for a moment. "I wonder how'd she get to turn it off, anyway."

Ami looked panicked for a minute, before remembering the company they were in. She glanced back at Yohji and Ken, who were now studying them with narrowed, curious eyes. She nearly groaned. Why couldn't Minako keep her big fat trap closed?

"Usagi's obviously in trouble," announced Ami, commencing in dragging Minako away from the two men and intent on finding Minako some pants so they could leave. "We must find her before it's too late."

"What's the rush, ladies?" Yohji called out, slightly jogging behind the two. "What's so important about this girl?"

"She's our friend," Ami snapped out, angered beyond limit at both herself and the situation she was in. Honestly, losing her virginity to the snottiest kid in the world, Omi Tsukinyo! Gritting her teeth, she found what appeared to be the cut-offs Minako had on last night on the floor of one of the bedrooms and practically threw them at her. "Hurry up, Mina."

Minako grumbled, but didn't dare comment aloud against the blue-haired ice princess. There were just some things you did not do to Ami...like piss her off further when she was over the peak point.

Ken, who was also trailing behind them and Yohji, didn't say anything either, but Yohji did. "Well, I hope you two enjoyed the time last night, and be sure to visit Kitty in the House Florists again!" he waved cheerfully as the two teenagers made their way out the door.

Ami was almost frozen to the spot. She, the Princess of Mercury, one of the celestial guardians of the princess of the Moon... had messed with a...a florist?!

She nearly fainted, but first things first. She had a princess to find.

Review Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Not in Love**

_By Sailor Fantasy_

**Disclaimer**: See no claim, see no suit.

**AN**: Long time no see! I apologize for the wait, guys. Hope you enjoy this classic, and don't forget to review!

**Warnings**: None, I think.

**Quote of the Update**: Sweep her off, indeed.

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

She had long found and put her clothes on before the brunette named Nagi walked into the room and accessed the situation. He walked in stealthily, not catching her attention as he walked past the bed and towards a far wall on the left. He watched her from the opposite end of the room, amused, as she tried to reach for the window that was near the ceiling on top of the bed. Small blonde; check. Schuldich gone; check. Squash measly attempt at escaping; mission in progress.

"Please don't try it," he requested in a soft voice. His lips were twisted into a smirk. "Don't embarrass yourself."

Stunned and shaken, Usagi took one step, two steps back from the window before spinning, hopping off the bed, and making a run for it. She had only reached the doorknob when she was thrust backward by a great wind. She cried out in pain when she landed on the hard wooden floor.

"Silly girl," muttered Nagi, face indifferent as he took a few steps toward the fallen blonde. "Why must you try my patience? I am only watching you because Crawford ordered me to listen to Schuldich for the time being. He told me I wasn't to kill you, but…" He stepped lightly on her fingers with his shoe. Usagi tensed at the slight pressure. "That does not limit me from hurting you." He raised his foot and placed it on the ground. "Is that understood, or do I have to apply brutal force to make you understand?"

Usagi merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was still feeling every bit nauseous as she was before, and she definitely did not want to piss this guy off anymore than she already had by throwing up on his gray clean school suit. She lifted herself off the floor, using the dresser as a steady.

Nagi watched the girl carefully through lidded eyes. Mystical, insuperable power? She looked as defenseless as a bunny! His lips curved slightly at his pun, but couldn't help but feel a bit of unease settle over him, looking at her. She was stumbling towards the bed, her eyes bloodshot and her body trembling. Had Schuldich mentioned a fever earlier?

Her face was flushed, and she appeared to be sweating. Which was rather funny, since the house always had the air conditioner on full blast, thanks to Farfarello's condition with heat.

Nagi sighed and made his way over to the blonde. Usagi, who was sitting on the bed, began to move backward on it and stopped. She remembered what the boy was able to do earlier. Whatever this boy wanted to do with her, he'd get done with her whether she was willing or not. Why bother even trying? She sat still and stared at the boy as he approached her, hand stretched out in front of him.

It was to her surprise when he reached for her forehead and cursed silently at her temperature.

Usagi gulped, scared to question it, but decided to ask anyway. "What's wrong?"

"…You have a very high fever," he answered, after a moment of critical consideration and observation. "You might actually have to see a doctor."

"A doctor? Wait a minute, I don't want a shot!" Usagi complained, forgetting where she was for the moment to wallow in her fear. "I _hate_ doctors! I _hate_ hospitals! Man, do they _smell_! This is ridiculous! First you guys kidnap me, and then to make matters worse, you guys are going to take me to a _doctor_ to get a _shot_! I bet he'll even give me medicine too!" Usagi was pouting by now. Nagi was looking at the girl as if she was nuts. "And they'll _say_ it tastes like bubblegum, but then it really won't, and it'll be disgusting and nasty and all gooey and thick and—"

"Can you please shut up?" Nagi interrupted, head thumping. So this was why Crawford had decided to home school him; those chatty girls were _annoying_. "I didn't say you were going to the doctor, I just said you _might_ have to go to one considering your fever. There really is no need to bust any blood vessels for a shot, anyway."

Prior to this, Nagi had barely any experience whatsoever with any teenagers his age. Normally, their clients had younger children around, but he had never interacted with them. Matter of fact, the only teenagers that he ever had interacted with had been that stuck-up Ouka, Tot-chan, and that stupid Sakura girl. And none of them had been exactly normal _sane_ girls, either.

So as for Usagi to be acting all pouty and girly, well…it was a bit disturbing for Nagi. How could her emotions change so quickly? Maybe this Usagi girl was a bit insane herself, and Crawford's vision was just a bit off…

"What do you mean, 'no need to bust any blood vessels for a shot'?" Usagi demanded, pounding the bed below her childishly with her fists. "I'll let you know, not only doctors suck, but so do shots, and…"

Nagi watched, trepidation in his gaze, as Usagi trailed off, and tears began to fill her eyes. Something akin to panic filled his gut. No, she wasn't going to cry, no no no no—

"Mamoru was going to become a doctor!" Usagi wailed, and Nagi covered his ears to block the wretched noise. "He was gonna become a doctor—and—and…."

Instead of stopping, she only burst into _more_ tears and sobs. Nagi felt not only panicked, but helpless now as well. He had no idea of how to deal with a wailing, heartbroken, and obviously emotionally unstable girl. And Nagi didn't like _not_ having any idea about anything.

'Schuldich!' Nagi snapped, and he immediately hooked himself onto Schwarz's bond so that everyone on it would hear him. 'Schuldich! Come and comfort your little girlfriend…she's crying now!'

'She's always crying,' came the easy breezy response. 'All girls cry. They're sensitive like that. Just pat her back and say that everything's going to be okay. She'll stop. It's rather simple, if you act out the emotions just right.'

'You do it then!' Nagi snarled across the bond. 'Sorry, but I'm not interested in being some girl's hankie.'

'Nagi…' Crawford's warning was clear. Do it, or face the more than dire consequences.

'Well, if you are not interested in the angel, I am,' Farfarello's voice slurred, and the entire bond flashed a dangerous high yellow. 'I'll watch over the little angel and turn her tears into something more…'

Nagi was silent as Farfarello's evil laughter filled the bond. He wasn't afraid of Crawford's threat; the most Crawford could do was take away his X-Box 360. He didn't want to take care of Usagi, but he wasn't at the point of nonchalance to leave her to Farfarello. In Nagi's honest opinion, no one less than the people Schwarz worked for deserved that type of disastrous and excruciating fate. It simply was not in his taste to leave the poor girl in Farfarello's hands; even if Schuldich would.

Nagi glanced at the girl. Still wailing, he thought to himself distastefully. He had never shown so many emotions—not even with Tot-chan. Usagi was innocent—that much was obvious. If he even allowed Farfarello to be within 5 feet of the girl, she'd be torn apart by his vicious verbal attacks alone. Not that Nagi truly cared for the innocent—after all, who had ever cared for him when he was left without help in the streets? No one. Only Schwarz had been willing enough to take him in, even if only for his talents. He could have never been accepted into society with the power he held. And it wasn't as if he was born a social creature—he was shy, and kept mostly to himself anyway.

This girl though—she had friends. Many of them, who were probably searching for Usagi frantically as he thought about what to do with her. She was graciously offered to join Schwarz for her own benefit, like they had done him. No, Schuldich had only taken her in for one of lame-brain hair-string get-immortal-fast schemes. And, surprisingly enough, Crawford had followed along with it. Nagi really didn't mind until he found out that he'd have to contribute to actually interacting with the girl—but whatever it took to achieve Schwarz's goal, right? Farfarello didn't care either way; keep the girl, kill the girl—nothing ever really mattered to him, as long as he got his way in the end. That was Schwarz's goal; to always get their way and what they want in the end. Farfarello always got his way, Crawford always got his power, Schuldich always got his honey-tasting thoughts, and Nagi finally got a place where he could go home. In the end, they all got what they wanted. In the end, Schwarz would get their sought after immortality, and that would just be added on their long list of things done.

In the end, would this girl get what she wanted?

'Well, Nagi,' Crawford spoke up, after a while. 'You have the choice now. You can stay with the girl, or give her to Farfarello. Pick.'

'But Farfarello will only tear her to shreds,' Nagi responded. 'Which would make this entire escapade a huge waste of time.'

'And my sheets,' added Schuldich. 'And my pants.'

Crawford was lackadaisical about the entire affair: 'Your point? We can always find another way to gain immortality; this is just one path of a million. Schuldich, you can always buy new sheets and pants. They never matched your general outfit and your wardrobe is atrocious, anyway. However, the question to you, Nagi, is…are willing to destroy this one path to immortality?'

Nagi stared at the girl, who was crying into her palms. Her shoulders were shaking terribly, and he was quite sure she'd collapse from her fever if she continued with her wailing.

What exactly did this girl do to deserve any type of horrible destiny? There was nothing special about her, nothing at all. She was just another dumb blonde. There was nothing, and yet this was the girl who could lead them to immortality. This was the girl who would be Queen of the entire world one day.

This was the girl that was Sailor Moon.

And suddenly, Nagi had his answer.

'I'll take care of her, for now,' Nagi mumbled across the bond. 'But I want extra allowance for this. And more free time from my studies.'

'You will get both,' Crawford agreed. 'You made the right choice, Nagi. Schwarz is quite proud of you—you are maturing into quite the young man.'

'Yes, and quite the babysitter,' Schuldich chuckled.

'Don't be surprised if you have to replace your whole wardrobe,' Nagi cracked.

'What?' Schuldich asked, panicked.

Nagi gave the others a view of a teasing sky blue before pulling himself out of the bond. Sighing and feeling extremely uncomfortable, Nagi sat down next to Usagi tentatively. Feeling even more uncomfortable, he patted her shoulder with his _actual_ hand and whispered "Hey, it's going to be all right. You don't need him, anyway. He wasn't worth your time, and you're safe here. I'll protect you."

With a sniff, she looked up with uncertainty in her eyes. There was a willing trust there, and it almost alarmed Nagi, but at the same time…it oddly eased him. Why would she trust him so quickly? What had he done to gain it? What had she done to deserve this type of fate? What would she gain from trusting him? What would this girl gain from anything here?

Nothing; absolutely nothing.

"Really?" she asked, wiping some tears away with her hand. And he helped, brushing his own hand across her cheek. She looked rather startled, but accepted his touch. She gave him a small smile.

And everything really was that simple.

* * *

Schuldich leaned against the dryer, cigarette in hand, staring at the ceiling. Crawford was 10 feet away from him, sitting in a small wooden chair. They had been silent for the last 20 minutes, keeping an eye and ear on Nagi and the girl. And finally—

"Are you sure," Schuldich asked finally, seriously, as he took a puff on his cigarette. "That it is wise to allow them to bond? To build a relationship? Nagi is able to get too attached, when allowed to."

"It is necessary," Crawford answered sagely. "To make her comfortable, to wean her into a false sense of security—it is essential. She is now a part of Schwarz, whether she likes it or not. As for Nagi, he will be fine. It would only be an advantage to have Nagi share a relationship with Ms. Tsukino. We would have had to find a companion for him otherwise—Farfarello is obviously an unacceptable cohort."

"What if they get involved romantically?" Schuldich asked, scowling. Crawford smirked at him.

"And what if they do?" Crawford asked back. "Are you jealous, Schuldich?"

"Of course not," Schuldich snarled. "I just don't want my cushy seat at the throne threatened."

"Then I suggest you get your act in order," said Crawford boringly, standing up and fixing his cuffs. "Sweep her off her feet, do what you have to do, or else your cushy seat at the throne will be taken by someone else."

"Like you?" Schuldich sneered. Crawford smirked at him, shrugged, and left the downstairs Laundromat. Schuldich's eyes widened, before narrowing and taking his clothes out of the dryer.

Sweep her off her feet, eh?

Schuldich smirked.

Sweep her off, indeed.

**End Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

AN: Didja like? Don't forget to feed my muses while they're on the run with ideas! Til' next time!


End file.
